You Don't Understand
by fallenshadowhunter
Summary: Scott and Danny decide to drag Stiles out to a club one night deciding it is time for him to have fun instead of sitting around and moping after being turned down by Derek, who just happens to be at the club also. Stiles is harassed by a guy, Derek gets pissed. Eventual Sterek.
STILES POV

I don't know why I let them drag me out to this stupid club, maybe because I was tired of feeling sorry for myself. Derek had rejected me, practically laughing in my face when I told him I thought I liked him. I should have expected it though, I mean its Derek why would someone like him even look my way.

I honestly wanted to say no when Scott and Danny insisted I go out with them to some club I didn't even know the name of. I just wanted to stay home and sleep, but they are very persuasive. So now here I am, standing alone against the bar, drinking my rum and coke, starring as some girl throws herself all over Derek in the corner. Of course he had to be here, this is perfect. Scott found a girl to dance with and Danny is talking to guys, leaving me alone to watch Derek.

'Do they notice Derek is here' I wonder.

"Hey there, are you here alone?"

I pull my eyes away from Derek to see a man standing almost to close beside me.

"No I'm here with friends, they just happen to be dancing."

He moved a little closer and placed a hand on my arm

"Well that's a shame why would they leave someone as cute as you alone?"

"Look in not interested." I said as I move away a little

"Why don't you let me buy you a drink?" He asked leaning closer as I moved away

"I already have one thanks I'm okay, seriously I'm not interested." I said a little louder hoping Scott would notice my voice over the music.

"Come on let's just have some fun." He said as he grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to him. His voice getting a little angrier.

"Let go!" I say as I try to push him away, looking around for either Scott or Danny, who were of course nowhere in sight.

"Stop pretending you aren't interested, I know you are."

'How was no one seeing what was going on!?'

I look around more finally locking eyes with none other than Derek, who looked like he was about to murder someone. Just then I felt my arm being pulled and stupid I not wanting to cause a scene followed with minimal struggle, keeping my eyes on Derek.

"Please go get Scott!" I whisper fully aware he could hear me.

I was dragged across the whole club, still trying to rip the man's hand off my arm.

"Seriously dude let go!" I yell as I'm thrown into the washroom as the man walks in behind me and locks the door. I turn around to see him advancing on me.

"Finally we are alone, you don't have to pretend you don't want me."

"I don't! Honestly! Let me leave!" I yell as I try to pass him.

He grabbed me by my arm and turned me around pinning the arm behind my back and slammed into the sink.

"If you weren't so cute I would be a little rougher, but because you are I'm being gentle." He whispered in my ear.

"This is fucking gentle?" I yell then he growled and panic washed over me. 'Another fucking wolf?!'

"Seriously let me go!"

He started licking my neck as I continued to struggle. Panic growing even more. Then the sound of someone trying to open the door.

'Please be Scott' I thought.

Even with the possibility of getting caught he didn't stop, he continued to lick my neck, rubbing his body over mine.

"Stop!" I yell follow by a loud bang. I look up in the mirror seeing the door kicked open, with Derek standing in the door way. He looked beyond pissed, he was standing there claws out, and growling quietly.

The man straightened up, turned around and pulled me with him.

"Looks like we have company, an alpha at that. Care to join?"

"Let him go. Or I will rip you apart."

"I don't want to he is so cute. A little defiant but with a little training he would make a good pet." The man said as he licked my ear earning a growl from Derek.

"Last chance." He said as he started to walk closer to us. Growling and releasing his claws. Just then Scott and Danny appeared behind Derek.

"Stiles!" Scott yelled and released his own growl.

Danny, being human, stood behind the two but was ready to grab me and run when he got the chance.

"Oh two alphas? Now this is rare." He looked down at me, "you are cute and all but not worth fighting two alphas over." Whit one last lick of my ear he let me go and backed away.

Derek rushed over to grab me, yes Derek, and pulled me close to him still looking at the man.

"If I ever catch your scent on our land again you better run as fast as you can. You see him?" He pointed at Scott, "he is the alpha with morals, and I on the other hand wouldn't lose sleep over ripping you apart."

And with that said Derek pulled me out of the washroom followed by Scott and Danny.

Making it all the way to the parking lot, Derek still holding onto my arm, I finally spoke up.

"Derek let me go im fine." I say as I stop walking.

"What were you thinking? Are you stupid or something? Why would you follow him?" Derek asked as he turned to me looking more pissed than he was 5 minutes ago.

"I tried to tell him I wasn't interested! He wouldn't let go of my arm!" I yell at him, noticing Scott and Danny walk up to us.

"Look Derek calm down, none of this is his fault. Why are you here anyways?" Scott asked.

"I heard there was another wolf on our territory. There was word that he frequented this club so I came to check it out. Why are you guys here?" He crossed his arms over his chest.

"That is 100% none of your business." I say as I start to walk towards my jeep, "If you don't mind I'm leaving now, are you guys coming?" I ask as I turn to look at Scott and Danny.

Just as they were going to answer Derek took my keys away, tossed them to Scott, grabbed me by the arm and started pulling me towards his car.

"Scott drive his car home, Stiles and I need to talk."

"Dude let go!" I say as I try to, with no avail, pull my arm free.

Derek said nothing as he threw me into his car, closed the door and got in himself and drove off, leaving Scott and Danny confused and staring at the spot where Derek's car was parked.

-5 minutes time gap- NARATIVE POV

"Okay seriously dude what the hell, what could you possibly have to talk to me about?" Stiles said finally breaking the silence that had filled the car.

Derek just stared out the window and kept driving, ignoring Stiles as if he said nothing.

"Fine just ignore me. Act as if you didn't just kidnap me, which by the way, you did. You literally just kidnaped me. You may not have been a criminal before but you are one now. Seriously what do you want to talk to me about, because I was under the impression after the last time I saw you that you didn't want to-."

Stiles was cut off by Derek suddenly pulling the car over off the road and parking it.

"Seriously Stiles shut up." Derek said, not looking at Stiles.

Stiles stiffened up slightly and kept his mouth shut.

"What were you doing at the club?" Derek asked.

"Danny and Scott thought I needed a night out." Stiles said quietly.

"At a club?"

"I didn't want to go out okay, they begged me until I gave in."

"And why did you let that _person_ take you to the bathroom? You should have said no! He was a wolf Stiles! Can't you stay out of trouble for once?"

"Seriously! You think I wanted to be taken to the bathroom? How was I supposed to know he was a wolf? I cant tell these things like you can! It wasn't until he growled at me that I knew! Why are you worried anyways, I was under the impression after our last talk that you wanted nothing to do with me…" Stiles looked down at his lap with a sad face. "You know what just forget it, I can walk from here." Stiles opened the door to Derek's car and got out. Hoping that Derek would try to stop him, he started walking towards his house.

"Stiles get back here!" Derek yelled getting out of his car and standing by the door.

"No Derek, you are just going to yell at me and I don't feel like being yelled at so I am walking home. Just go." Stiles yelled back without even looking back at Derek, he just kept walking.

"If you are going to act like a child then fine, walk home and try not to get lost. Call Scott when you get home." Derek said, pausing to see if Stiles heard him. The boy just gave him a wave and kept walking, which pissed Derek off, so he got back in his car and drove away.

'If Stiles is going to act like a child then fine. He can take care of himself.'

-Hour time gap-

"Do you think Stiles is okay?" Danny asked Scott as they sat in Scott's house.

"Im sure he is fine. Derek wouldn't let anything bad happen to him."

Just as he said that his phone rang.

"Hello?" Scott answered.

"Hey Scott it's the Sheriff is Stiles with you by any chance?"


End file.
